howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Are Your Parents?
"Where Are Your Parents?" is the 73rd episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise gathers everyone together for the holidays while she wrestles over a difficult decision about her future, and the investigation into Miller’s murder starts to widen.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190128abc14/ Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *This is the second Christmas themed episode, after "Best Christmas Ever". **This episode occurs on December 25, 2016. *Despite Roger Robinson's (the actor who portrays Mac Harkness) death late 2018, his character, Mac wasn't killed off in the show as shown when Ophelia Harkness calls him and promises that she will be home soon. *Pam Walsh calls Connor Walsh, "Connor Morgan", indicating that Morgan is his middle name. *Cicely Tyson (Ophelia Harkness) was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series for her performance in this episode."Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series" - Wikipedia 'Important Events' *The picture on Pam Walsh's social media account is deleted. *Laurel Castillo receives a phone call from an unknown number and assumes that it's her mother, Sandrine Castillo. Heavy breathing can be heard on the phone. The caller hands up without saying anything. *As an attempt to get her to talk, Agent Claire Telesco calls Annalise Keating in for questioning and offers her complete immunity for everything. She initially declines due to her spending Christmas with her mother, Ophelia Harkness. **Days later, Tegan Price takes matters into her own hands and sleeps with Claire and uses it to get her thrown off the case. When Annalise goes in for questioning, she is left waiting in the interrogation room until another agent informs her that her questioning has been canceled. This is due to Claire's removal. *Ronald Miller;s funeral is held where Sheila Miller gives a heartfelt farewell to her son. She then goes up to Bonnie Winterbottom after and demands that she find whoever murdered her son so that they can be locked up in jail so that they can rot. **Bonnie struggles with everything and reveals to Frank that she thinks that she might be pregnant due to her being a week late. She takes a pregnancy test which reveals she isn't. *Annalise holds a Christmas themed dinner party at her fancy apartment where her mother, Frank Delfino, Bonnie, Emmett Crawford, Nate Lahey and Tegan are in attendance. **After, Emmett looks like he tries to go in for a kiss with Annalise but she moves away. **Similarly, the students also hold their own Christmas dinner at their house where Frank (although he doesn't attend) invites Gabriel Maddox for them to keep him close. Connor Walsh's mother Pam Walsh is also invited. ***After dinner, the FBI arrive with a warrant for the Coliver Wedding pictures and Oliver Hampton's laptop. *The police discover that the bleach and acid used on Miller's body are from a company which was a major donor to the Governer's previous campaign. They also uncover further evidence on Miller's cars tires which point to the same company. **Governor Lynne Birkhead realizes that enough is enough due to her reputation being dismantled and calls Annalise to call a truce and hands her evidence which points to Nathaniel Lahey, Sr.'s murderer, Emmett Crawford. 'Title' *During the Christmas dinner party at the Keating 4 house, Connor, Laurel, Oliver, Michaela, Asher and Gabriel along with Connor's mother, Pam Walsh are in attendance. Pam notices that she is the only parent attending and because it's the holidays, asks everyone, "where are your parents?" **"Where Are Your Parents?" - Pam Walsh 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 513Promo (1).png 513Promo (2).png 513Promo (3).png 513Promo (4).png 513Promo (5).png 513Promo (6).png 513Promo (7).png 513Promo (8).png 513Promo (9).png 513Promo (10).png 513Promo (11).png 513Promo (12).png 513Promo (13).png 513Promo (14).png 513Promo (15).png 513Promo (16).png 513Promo (17).png 513Promo (18).png 513Promo (19).png 513Promo (20).png 513Promo (21).png 513Promo (22).png 513Promo (23).png 513Promo (24).png 513Promo (25).png 513Promo (26).png 513Promo (27).png 513Promo (28).png 513Promo (29).png 513Promo (30).png 513Promo (31).png 513Promo (32).png 513Promo (33).png 513Promo (34).png 513Promo (35).png 513Promo (36).png 513Promo (37).png 513Promo (38).png 513Promo (39).png 513Promo (40).png 513Promo (41).png 513Promo (42).png 513Promo (43).png 513Promo (44).png Behind the Scenes 513BTS (1).png 513BTS (2).png 513BTS (3).png 513BTS (4).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x13 Promo "Where Are Your Parents?" HD Season 5 Episode 13 Promo Croppe References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes